


First Time's A Charm

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: After a magical date night, Oswald decides he's ready to take his and Victor's relationship to a more physical level. The little bird is shy in asking the older man for what he wants. But Victor is more than happy to comply. SMUT! First time together.





	First Time's A Charm

"Victor, I .. I can't thank you enough for today. It's been one of the best days of my entire life," Oswald smiled, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. 

"I promised you, little bird, that when I found the cure I'd show you what it was like to truly be in a relationship. Dinners out, movies, trips to the zoo," Victor leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Oswald's lips. "I promise this is just the beginning too. I'm going to treat you like the King you are. I live to see you smile," he cupped his cheek, fingers gently stroking over his freckled skin. 

"Good God, I never know how to react when you say things like that," he replied, hiding his face in Victor's chest. "I get so overwhelmed by you. No one has ever said things like that to me. And .. and the fact that I know you mean it," he shook his head, looking up into Victor's blue eyes. "I .. I just don't know how to handle it." 

"You'll get used to me. I plan on showing you, and telling you just how special you are for the rest of our lives. Or for as long as you want me around," he continued to stroke Oswald's cheek, staring down into his beautiful green eyes. "If there is ever anything you want, all you have to do is tell me. I'd move heaven and earth for you." 

Tears glistened in Oswald's eyes as he ducked his head. A thought had been rattling around in his brain for months now. Something he'd never really given a whole lot of attention to before, not until Victor had come into his life. He'd thought for the longest that he was broken. He knew other men were attracted to people and wanted to sleep with them, but it'd never been the case for Oswald. That is until Victor Fries walked into his life. 

"There .. there is one thing I'd like," he whispered, still not raising his head. His cheeks flushed a deep crimson as he kept his face hidden in Victor's chest. 

"What is it, Oswald? You know you can ask me anything." He gently reached down to tilt his chin up. "Oh Ozzie, why are you blushing so badly?" 

"I .. I've just... well," he mumbled, trying to keep from looking at Victor. "I just. Oh God," he sighed. "I don't even know how to ask this." 

Oswald rubbed a hand over his face, finally meeting Victor's gaze. "I've never .. I've never been with anyone. I .. I want you to be my first." His face flushed an even darker shade of red as he chewed his bottom lip. 

Victor blinked rapidly, the words taking a moment to process. "You .. you're sure?" he asked softly. "I ... wow, Oswald. That ... that means a lot to me. That you'd trust me like that." 

"Of course I trust you," he whispered. "I .. I love you Victor Fries. You've been the best thing that has happened to me. This last year has been wonderful. Knowing you has changed my life." 

"Oh Ozzie, my precious little bird," Victor whispered, tilting Oswald's chin up. Slowly he pressed his lips to his, cradling the back of his head as they kissed. "You are my second chance at happiness. At love and a life. I love you too, so much." 

Still smiling down at him, Victor carefully scooped Oswald up in his arms. He carried him bridal style up the stairs as though he weighed nothing. 

Oswald wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing along his jaw as they made the trip to the bedroom. Ever since Victor had found the cure for his condition, he hadn't been able to stop touching the taller man's pale skin. All those months when he couldn't had been torture. 

"I promise I will be gentle with you. I'll take my time, little bird. I want this to be something you enjoy. I never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. " 

Gently he laid him down on the bed, standing there to just stare down at him. He smiled, shaking his head. 

"Do you know just how beautiful you are, little bird? I've never seen a more attractive person. Or a sweeter one," he hummed, crawling up onto the bed with Oswald. "I .. I know you've probably heard how awkward the first time can be, but I promise I'll try to keep it from being too weird. I'd do anything for you." 

Reaching forward, Victor softly cupped his cheek before leaning in to kiss him slowly. Oswald's arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close. He honestly could spend the rest of his life just kissing Victor like this, but he had to admit he was curious about taking their relationship to a more physical level. That thought still struck him as odd whenever he had it. It was such an alien concept to him. 

Oswald moaned softly as Victor's hand came to rest on his hip. His hands were so large but always so gentle. Everything about his Victor was gentle. He treated him like he was glass and there was something about that that made his heart swell. He knew the taller man genuinely loved him. He never had to question Victor's motives.

Large nimble fingers began to work the buttons of Oswald's dress shirt, lips trailing down his chest as each inch of pale flesh was uncovered. 

Oswald stiffened for a moment as Victor's lips trailed along the scar on his stomach. The man had seen it before, but he was still so self conscious about it. 

Feeling his lover tense, Victor looked up at him. "You're beautiful," he whispered, his hands slowly running up Oswald's sides. "Every inch of you is perfect. I promise." 

Blushing, the smaller man had to look away. The emotion he was feeling was far too intense. His heart swelled with love and desire as he finally returned his gaze to Victor. His fingers softly brushed through his white locks as he smiled. "You .. you make me feel beautiful Victor. It's .. it's amazing." 

"I will always do everything I can to make you feel that way," he smiled, moving to kiss along Oswald's stomach, his teeth softly teasing along the waistband of his slacks. "Promise me that you'll tell me to stop if I'm doing something you don't like. Please?" 

His breath caught in his throat at the sensation his cool lips. "I .. I promise," he whispered, staring down at Victor. "I .. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do," he added. 

"Right now? You lay here and let me worship you," he hummed. "I want to make you feel good, little bird." 

Oswald stared down at Victor, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

"Just relax Oswald. I promise you're in good hands." Victor smirked at him as he easily opened his trousers. Gently he pulled his trousers down and his boxers. His smile grew as he took in the sight of Oswald hard and ready in front of him. 

The smaller man's breath caught in his throat as Victor's fingers wrapped gently around him, stroking him slowly. 

"Is this all for me, Ozzie?" Victor purred, his blue eyes sparkling. "Do I do this to you?" 

"Y... yes," he stuttered out. "I've .. I've never felt this way before. You ... you look at me, and ... I don't know. I've ... I've never been so aroused before." 

Still smiling at him, Victor slowly lowered his head, flicking his tongue over the tip of Oswald's cock. "You are certainly good for my ego," he purred, before lowering his lips over him. 

A long moan slipped from Oswald's lips as his head fell back against the pillows. He'd never felt anything even remotely like this before. Moving on instinct, his fingers tangled in Victor's soft white locks, tugging gently. 

Victor hummed around him, his head bobbing. His eyes stayed locked on Oswald's face, loving the pleasure that danced across his features. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in all of his life. 

His fingers slid up his inner thigh, blunt nails lightly scratching at his skin. Still bobbing over his cock, his hand slid up to cup Oswald's balls. He bucked up against Victor, hissing at the sensation. 

"Victor ... what .. oh God," he moaned, tugging harder on his hair. 

With a chuckle, Victor pulled off of his cock, Oswald giving a protest whine. "Patience little bird." 

His lips moved down, giving a long lick to his balls before settling between his spread thighs. His tongue softly teased against his entrance, his fingers stroking over Oswald's cock once more. 

All Oswald could do was moan at the foreign, but not unpleasant sensation of being stimulated like this. His whole body was filled with pleasure, and any ability to have a coherent thought was quickly becoming impossible. Victor's tongue pressed inside of him, and Oswald arched up against the intrusion. 

"More .. oh .. oh fuck Victor." All Oswald could do was babble. He'd never imagined feeling like this. "Victor please don't stop. Please." 

Never had the older man thought he'd have the crime lord begging like this. Pleading with him to continue these erotic activities. And in truth, Victor didn't want to stop. He'd dreamed of this moment for months now. His night time musings had been filled with the thoughts of what Oswald would sound like in the throes of passion. And now those dreams were becoming reality. 

"Victor .. Victor, I want all of you, please," he whimpered. "I .. I need to feel you inside of me. I ... I want only you." 

Those words hit Victor square in the chest. He knew how much trust his lover was putting in him. To be his first. Pulling away from the spot between his legs, Victor stood up, shoving his tight jeans down his legs. He was achingly hard, and he couldn't wait to have this man beneath him. 

"Do you .. .do you have any lube, Oswald? I don't want to hurt you." 

Oswald blushed hotly, nodding. "Top .. top drawer. I .. I bought some the other day," he confessed. "I .. I've been thinking about this. About you." 

With a soft smile, Victor moved to the drawer pulling out the bottle. He leaned down to slowly kiss Oswald, cupping his cheek. "It's good to be prepared, love." 

He crawled back onto the bed, kneeling between Oswald's spread legs. "You are so beautiful. I can't get over it. That you want me," he smiled. "That means a lot to me, little bird. To know you trust me like this." 

Victor squirted lube into his hand, slicking his fingers. "If this at any point gets to be too much for you, you tell me. I'll stop," he whispered. Reaching down, his fingers teased at his entrance, before pressing one in slowly. 

Oswald gasped out, the sensation so foreign. He'd never even touched himself in this manner before. It wasn't bad, just different.

"Relax, little bird," he hummed as he leaned down to kiss along his neck. Once Oswald began to rock against the single digit, he added another, curling them inside of him.  
The tone of Oswald's moan changed, and Victor smiled against his skin. 

"That .. that feels good. Oh .. " he trailed off as Victor's fingers pressed against his prostate. "More .. please," he whined. 

Slowly Victor added a third finger, hoping to make sure Oswald would be comfortable once he was inside of him. He continued to kiss and suck at his lover's neck, leaving a deep purple mark that would be visible for days. He was marking him. Victor wanted the world to know who he belonged to. 

Once he was certain Oswald was prepared, he removed his fingers, raising up on his knees. "Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?" he asked, cupping Oswald's cheek softly. "I won't be mad if you've changed your mind." 

"Victor please, I .. I'm certain. You're all I want. You're all I've thought about for months. Once... once I realized I was in love with you, I knew this was what I wanted."  
"I love you little bird," Victor responded, moving to grip his hips. Careful of his bad leg, he moved Oswald's legs to wrap around his hips. The tip of his hard cock teased against his entrance and Oswald moaned, trying to rock up against him. 

"Calm down Oswald," he whispered, his fingers rubbing soft circles against his hips. "We've got all the time in the world." 

With his free hand he gripped himself, pressing the head of his hard cock against the tight ring of muscle. Oswald tensed up at the sensation but Victor leaned down to kiss him slowly, easing some of his nerves. Slowly he pressed in, his eyes meeting Oswald's to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Once he was completely inside of him, he held still letting the smaller man adjust to his size. 

"Are you alright?" Victor asked, stroking Oswald's cheek. 

He nodded, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. "You're .. you're much bigger than you fingers. But .. it's nice," he replied, his hands moving to rest on Victor's back. "You .. you can move." 

Slowly he began to move, his eyes remaining locked on Oswald. "You're so perfect, Oswald. In every single way," he moaned. "God, you feel good. So tight and warm." 

Oswald caught onto the rhythm, his hips rocking back against Victor pressing him in deeper. He moaned loudly as the tip of Victor's cock brushed against his prostate and he knew his lover was in as deep as possible. He'd never felt more connected to an individual in his entire life. It was a moment of pure bliss. 

They moved together, no words shared between them after a point. But the stared into each other's eyes, lips finding each other's over and over again. Reaching between their sweat dampened bodies, Victor wrapped his fingers around Oswald's cock, stroking him in time with his deep thrusts. Pleasure blossomed in Oswald's abdomen,and his body began to tremble. 

"I'm close little bird. I ... I know you are too, aren't you?" Victor purred. "I want you to come for me. Will you do that?" 

The soft way he spoke, the intensity of his gaze, and the feeling of his large cock moving inside of him was more than Oswald could handle. His whole body went rigid as pleasure seemed to rush from the tips of his toes all the way to the top of his head. He came hard, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. 

Watching him unravel that way. Seeing him lose complete control was all it took for Victor to lose control. His hips snapped into him a couple more times before he came hard. Panting, he leaned down, pressing his forehead to Oswald's. 

"I .. good God," Victor whispered, his lips meeting Oswald's in a sloppy kiss. "I .. I love you so much." 

Oswald reached up, pushing his fingers through Victor's damp locks. "I love you too. That was better than I ever imagined." 

"I .. I didn't hurt you did I?" Victor asked softly. 

"No, I feel perfect," he replied. "I .. stay the night? Here in my bed?" 

"Of course." Victor smiled, kissing him again. "There is nothing I'd love more than waking up in your arms."


End file.
